


Ring, Ring, Why Don't You Give Me a Call?

by orphan_account



Series: Holy Moley! the BABA chronicles [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Times, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Soos and Melody try getting frisky over video chat.</p><p>Title from the song "Ring, Ring" by ABBA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring, Ring, Why Don't You Give Me a Call?

“If you’re not ready for this, Jesus, we don’t have to continue." 

The fact that she said it in such a gentle and understanding voice only made him feel more embarrassed. "No, no, I - I think I can handle this, dude.”

Melody tilted her head, eyebrow raised. He should be distracted by her breasts and interested in this instead of feeling like he was intruding in a domain where he didn’t belong. This was his girlfriend, they’d been dating for over a year now and this was what normal couples did.

“Soos…”

It was uncanny, the way she made him feel like she was actually in the room with him, touching his face softly. Was he or was he not a grown ass man? His _abuelita_  would be very disappointed in him, if she knew.

“Look, maybe if I just, I don’t know, tried dirty talk - or not, you know -”

“It’s okay,” she says. 

“No it’s not!” he counters. It’s the most worked up he’s been about something other than dinosaurs and video games. “It’s embarrassing! I’m 23, I should be over this by now -”

He almost covers his mouth, realizing what he’s just said. He knows Melody isn’t going to just let it go - that’s not what she does. “Be over  _what_  by now?”

There’s no point in lying about it. He looks down to his lap, disappointed in himself. “My weight.”

“What?”

“My weight, dude. I’m fat. Being naked is… a little embarrassing for me, okay?”

“Well in case you haven’t noticed Soos,” she begins dryly. “I’m not exactly perfect either. I’m no skinny-Minnie. Would you want me to be?”

“No!” he’s sweating, wondering if he’s done or said something to give the impression he was anything but happy with the way she looked. “Not at all, you’re perfect the way you are -!”

“And so are you." 

He’s finally okay to look at her again, wearing a tee shirt and sitting with her blanket pulled over her lap. "I love you,” he blurts. And it’s true, his heart has never felt so…light, for something so heavy. 

“I know,” she laughs. 

“So what do you want to do now?” he asks.

A devilish grin breaks out over her face. “I want to kick your ass at Battleship.”


End file.
